Alice in Wonderland : Sparks Fly
by celestialqueen13
Summary: Just a collection of short stories, after Alice in the Wonderland : A Strange Feeling. Hope you like it!


**Sparks Fly - Eat me**

* * *

 **Dear diary, so I told you about how I fell in love with the mad hatter, also known as Hikaru, well anyways, I love him but it doesn't seem like he loves me. He keeps teasing me and keeps his distance he won't even sit with me when we watch a movie I mean seriously. Sometimes I feel lonely.** **So anyways it feels good to let off some steam...**

* * *

"What you writing?" He asks peeping over my shoulder.

"Nothing!" I say clamping the book against my chest so he can't see.

"Come on, just show me."

"It's my diary, I don't wanna."

"Why not, you hiding your secret crush in there or something, what are you in highschool? Show me!" He says getting annoyed.

"I don't wanna show you! Can't you let it go! Like you care about me." I say angrily. He storms out of the room. "Wait, Hikaru I didn't mean it..." I try to stop him but he ignores me.

I go and follow him to the penthouse suite where he's discussing something with Soryu and Eisuke. I wait until he's finished before I approach him and he pushes past me and leaves. Before I can follow The managers stop me and I have to serve them coffee.

Half an hour later I come out looking for Hikaru and I can't find him, I've checked all the places he could be but he's gone. I crouch down beside the tree in the park and hug my knees crying into them. He hates me, and now he's gone for good. "Way to go, Skyler. You drove away the one person you love the most." I say crying some more. "If only I could whined back the clock , I would do anything to see him again." I say.

"Anything?"

"Yeah, anything, I'll be his slave for eternity." I say without realising the tree just spoke to me. "Wait," I turn around a get up to see him standing on the other side. "You jerk, you have any idea what I've been through." I say punching his chest.

"Hey, Aww...I'm the one hurt here. Shouldn't I be the one punching you?"

"You would punch me, Awww, you do care care for me." I say teasing him and giving him a hug.

"You're seriously weird." He says hugging me back.

"It's good to know you care enough to listen."

"When did I say I didn't?" He asks puzzled. I pull away and stare at the ground.

"Iwanttosaysorry." I say pretending to wipe my nose when there's no need to.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Uhuhsorry!" I say pretending to cough.

"I can't hear you!" He says a smile teasing his lips.

"You heard me and I'm not saying it again!" I say, storming out the park. I don't look back and walk back to the apartment. When I get back, I see him watching TV, and I come to sit with him when I notice my diary on the coffee table. I run to the table to grab the diary before he says anything and the minute we reach out our hands meet. We have a little competition of tug of war and he wins.

* * *

"Do you mind if I read it?"

"Yes, I mind!"

"Oh that's too bad, I wanted to show you my favourite lines." He says sarcastically.

"Give it back!" I shout leaping to grab the book. He holds the book high above his head and since he's way taller than me, he has a big advantage. He brings it low to my face and just as I'm about to grab it he holds it high again. He starts walking round the room reading the diary and I chase him.

"2nd September 2016, Dear diary, it's my second day of school since the new year started and a ton of new people have joined. One super cute guy joined and he has the same name as a guy from my fav TV show. Aah, I hope he's a nice guy. See you soon Sky!" He reads. We end up on either side of the dining table. "Ooh, this is the best one. 3rd June 2025."

"Wait that was three months ago." I say worried what he'll say next. "Please don't."

"I feel like me and Maddy have gotten closer, but then again maybe it's just my imagination. Actually wait forget that. 12 September 2025, Dear diary, So I told you I fell in love with the mad hatter, also known as Hikaru, well anyways.."

"Stop!" I say yanking the diary from his hands and tightening my grip on it.

"It's okay I memorised it. I love him but it doesn't seem.." He begins but I cut him off again.

"Okay, I get it! You done making fun of me!" I ask clamping my hand over his mouth. He glances at my hand and then at me. I remove my hand giving him enough space to breath, before I completely remove my hand. He suddenly pins my arms above my head and backs me up against the wall. I cal feel his breath on my shoulder.

"Any other complaints?" He says.

"Well... Why don't you sleep with me? I mean we're a couple right?" I say trying to hide my embarrassment.

"You know what you mean when your sayin that."

"What?"

"You're not a kid. You know we won't just sleep if we're in the same bed, right? And I'm a man, I wouldn't be satisfied with just that, either. So are you sure?"

"Yes, as long as it's with you."

"Oh yeah..." He says giving me a teasing smile, his tone of voice is rough but I've gotten used to his teasing it doesn't effect me anymore... Well at least not as much as it used too. He scoops me up in his arms and carries me to the bedroom. He gently lays me down and slips his hand inside my top, teasing me like always. "You want me to show you your sensitive spots." He says kissing me before I can answer. He travels down to my neck marking my collarbone before he continues. Sweet sharp sensation lingers there for a minute. He continues to make love to me through the night...

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! That's the end of Eat me... Please review!**


End file.
